heaven and hell don't mix well
by Sai-omega-san1120
Summary: Deivilus is a lone demon working to wreck havoc onto the city of Termina Central and Fierce is a lone angel trying to prevent it. Through series of events...love blossoms, but heaven and hell dont mix well, what will these starcrossed lovers do?


A young demon knelt down before the large dark throne adorned with horns that shot out blue fire from its tips. The said demon had grayish skin with white tribal like markings under his eyes, the tips pointed down. Upon on his forehead was a V like mark connected with a smaller V. A man sat on the throne, hidden within the shadows of the large throne. He tapped his finger on the skull armrest and said.

"Deivilus, you will be sent into the mortal world, your mission as a demon, is to create ghosts and wreck havoc onto the citizens. You know well that we feed off of the despair and negative emotions of humans." The voice boomed. Deivilus only nodded, the only acceptable answer other than the shake of the head. Going to the mortal world was a great privilege for most demons but for Deivilus, he didn't care for it as much.

"Good" the voice continued. "Your city is Termina Central, take a suitable HellHound and go!" Deivilus blinked his golden eyes and nodded, without saying a word he exited the throne room.

In Blaze Palace, the Devil himself lived there with his servants and high subordinates. Deivilus, aka. Scant-D happened to be one of them. He packed his personal belongings and walked over to the Hound stables located in the back of the castle. Tying up his silver hair into a small ponytail, he entered the stables to load his hound. At the moment it was feeding time for the dogs, Deivilus went over to the stable boy and took a bucket full of fresh meat.

"Oi! D! You can't just take that ya' know!" The stable boy called stomping his feet. D, a short nickname Deivilus preferred to be called.

"I have a mission, and I need my hound, now if you excuse me," he replied, never looking back.

After a short walk down the stuffy smelly stables, he turned right, in front of the giant stable door was the name 'Eloise' painted in bright purple. He opened the door, blowing silver strands of hair out of his face as to see his beautiful Hellhound chained to the wall. D smirked and dumped the bucket of meat in front of her. Eloise, like most hellhounds had a dragon like underbelly and bullhorns. Other than that it was more canine. Her sharp teeth tore, shredded and gnawed at the meat and bones presented before her. Quickly, D strode over to the lock and released Eloise from her leash. He then mounted her along with his bags and lightly kicked her sides, instantly, Eloise swallowed the remaining bits of flesh and walked out the door. D grabbed hold of her reins, which were connected to either sides of her horns and whipped them. Eloise yipped and sprinted out Blaze Palace grounds, through the streets full of tortured souls and monsters, and out through the portal into the mortal world.

When D landed in the mortal world, he was already very close to Termina Central. Since no one was around, from his dark demon uniform he changed into something more modern and appropriate. Tanned skin, Finger-less gloves, a black vest and leather pants to match, it wasn't long before he realized that his hair was still tied. Pulling on the hairband he let his curvy silver strands fall down to his shoulders. Checking himself out, he turned to Eloise and pursed his lips, as much as he didn't want to hide her beauty, he had to go along with the mission. So he snapped his fingers and in a burst of orange flames, Eloise became a black pharaoh hound. She whined in annoyance, D petted her and said with a sympathetic voice.

"I know Eloise, but it won't be for a long time ok?" He assured her and Eloise wagged her tail happily as the two walked down the road to Termina Central.

Around the same time, an angel, along with his SkyHawk dove down the very same city. With red tribal like marks and a large blue V on his forehead he too, landed just outside of Termina Central. He snapped his fingers to change into something that would fit his taste, at the same time allow him to blend in. A nice light blue button up shirt rolled to the sleeves, dark blue denims and a silver wristwatch so he would always know the time. The large Skyhawk shrunk himself into the size of an average hawk and scuttled his way inside to his cage. As the angel bent down to pick up the cage, a few strands of snow white hair poked him in the eye.

"Ow" he muttered, he looked to his hawk that had a slightly amused look on his face.

"You're laughing at me aren't you Alfonzo…"

The hawk only ruffles his feathers.

A small beeping noise emitted from the watch and the angel tapped the glass and a hologram of another angel appeared, this time a female, long flowing brown hair and dressed in silk robes with arm scarves that fell down to her knees. She held a clipboard close to her.

"So Sir Stoning, how was the landing!" The angel asked gingerly.

"Alice, I'm not your senior anymore, just call me Fierce" he stated.

"Right right, anyways, so Fierce, you know about your mission right?" Alice asked, looking down at her clipboard.

"Exterminate all ghosts and keep the Central safe from havoc right?"

"Exactomondo! Now get to it!" She nagged.

"I will, I will!" Fierce exclaimed, just as he was about to shut down the hologram, Alice stopped him.

"Oh Fierce, we just got a report, it seems that there is a high ranking demon in Termina Central as well! Be on your guard!" With that the hologram disappeared. Fierce pondered on the sudden news for a moment.

'A demon huh? Sounds interesting~' He smirked and picked up his birdcage and bags and headed into Termina Central.


End file.
